


Drowning In Fire

by BlackPetals4



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma's Father - Freeform, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crossover, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcists, Gen, Introspection, Mental Health Issues, Nature Versus Nurture, No Romance, Non-Human Karma, True Cross Order, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPetals4/pseuds/BlackPetals4
Summary: Karma has been fighting against his very nature since he can remember. He is human and he will stay human. However, his other side doesn't agree. The beast sleeping just below the surface, the one he had been been taught to fear and to suppress, is awakening. Going trough the hardest time of his life, Karma battles demons inside and outside of his mind. It's just his luck that one slip up would lead even more trouble straight to his doorstep. There is a limit to what one person can handle though, normal or not, and Karma is about to reach his. Lucky for him his class ain't normal either. The fact that monsters exist isn't exactly news and maintining their calm during precarious balancing acts is an absolute must for any good assassin.





	Drowning In Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Drowning In Fire!  
> I'm aware that a crossover like this one won't attract that many readers. Strange crossovers are my favorites for some reason. If you would like to read more of this, I would be happy to write it even faster for you. Reviews are appreciated and I will answer any questions you might have, aside from the very spoilery ones. Constructive criticism is good, flames will be reported and deleted. Mistakes happen and I'm only human. English is not my first language. Updates will be slow, but I don't plan on leaving any stories of mine abandoned! Please bear with me, I'm studying law, so I don't have as much freetime as I would like. Now, without further ado, let's start with the story. Enjoy!  
> Edit 8.4.2018: I cleaned it up a bit, it should have less mistakes now and flow better!

 

_Chapter 1 – Karma’s Time, Third Hour_

 

The first thing Karma noticed when he woke up this morning was how hot he felt. It wasn’t unusual to wake up sweating this time of the year. The temperature outside had been slowly climbing up higher and higher for the last few weeks, marking the beginning of the warmest season. Spring was fading in favor of summer, having given its last goodbye two and a half weeks ago in form of a very sudden drop below the freezing point. There had even been a bit of snowfall in the northern regions of Japan. After melting away the next day there wasn’t anything following up anymore and the season had to admit defeat to its successor. The unpredictable weather had given him a vile headache back then due to the changing air pressures. Some people were quite sensitive to the phenomena of nature. He himself was a bit of a special case though. His senses were sharper than those of a normal human. In hearing and sense of smell he could rival most predators. Not surprising since he was naturally a hunter as well. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. 

Sighing, he shook off his blanket and sat up. His clothes were soaked in sweat. Disgusting. He wrinkled his nose and stood up, pulling his light grey shirt over his head, took out new clothes and went to the bathroom. Tossing his clothes into the hamper, he stepped into the shower. Overcome with the need to wash the night away despite not being able to remember what he had dreamt about he stayed under the spray longer than usual. The water felt odd on his still hot skin. It should have been warm, the same as always. Yet, it felt colder than usual. It was strange that he wasn’t freezing at all. On the contrary, it was a very pleasant experience to his overheated body. When he finally stepped out he was still way too warm for it to be normal, especially after a cold shower. 

Drying himself quickly and donning fresh clothes he stepped in front of the bathroom mirror. His honey brown eyes stared back at him. They alone were unusual, just like his blood red hair. What held his attention though weren’t the features everyone could perceive. Instead, his eyes were automatically drawn to his tusked mouth. Those sharp canines could cut through harder things than flesh effortlessly and he had to be careful about biting his lips or his tongue. His wet hair couldn’t conceal his ears fully. The curve of his ears wasn’t round but ending in a tip instead. Would those be the only indicator of him being a half-demon he wouldn’t be bothered by it. They looked more elfin than demonic. Some humans had pointy ears too, he could have passed it off as a genetic defect or something. With his hair brushed out of his face he could see a clear sign of his true nature though. The tiny horns growing out of on the sides of his forehead, near his temples, barely two centimeters long and slightly bent inwards in a sickle shape. Flicking upwards in response to his thoughts, the tuff of his long red tail wavered beside him in the mirror. With those features he couldn’t pretend to be anything else but a demon. 

To see demons or his own demonic attributes, one had to have received a Mashō. A spirit-wound caused by a demon. The demon had to have injured the human. A small scratch was enough, but it had to be with its own hands and not, for example, an object. It didn’t happen all that often. There weren’t that many demons around to begin with since they had their own world called Gehenna, where humans had no business treading. They were able to possess something or someone of this world though. Gehenna, the ‘empty’ dimension, and its mirror dimension Assiah, the world of humans, were loosely connected. Most demons didn’t want to go through the trouble of acquiring a body, even if having a corporal form was supposed to be intoxicating to them.

Another reason for the barely mentionable demonic activity were the exorcists of the True Cross Order. Their headquarters were at the Vatican, but their biggest offices were at the Tokyo-branch. True Cross was essentially a whole town within the town. Their school was one of the best in the whole country and one of the few to train new exorcists. Needless to say, for someone like him it was a death trap. Karma never had the pleasure of meeting an exorcist, but his mother had. When she had fallen pregnant with Karma, she had suddenly become able to see demons and a nice priest named Fujimoto had helped her to deal with it. Karma himself had of course always been able to see demons.

Shaking his head, he focused on the important details right now. He didn’t look sick. No flushed cheeks or glassy eyes that would indicate a fever. Still, he opened the cabinet behind the mirror and took out the thermometer. It was one of those you could roll over your forehead and didn’t need to be stuck into his mouth or ears, thankfully. If there was one thing this family had it was money to buy the newest gadgets. Nothing could have been more meaningless, Karma thought bitterly. Money and prestige were just a nice front for what really went on behind the scenes. On the outside, he was a rich kid, having no reason for his behavior other than being an attention seeking brat. Inside the walls of this house however, he was someone entirely different, something entirely different.

Grimacing, Karma inspected the reading on the thermometer. It had to be broken. Great. There was no way he could survive having this high of a fever.

Or could it be it had something to do with his heritage? He couldn’t tell, he had no idea who had sired him. Until now he hadn’t shown any signs of being different than a normal human other than his heightened strength and senses, besides the obvious physical differences of course. The tail and pointy ears, little horns and sharp canines were dead giveaways for anyone who could see beings of the other world.

The fluffy red tail was always tucked away tightly beneath his shirt and his hair covered the rest, besides his teeth. Those weren’t that noticeable, and he would just smile with his mouth shut if he needed to hide. 

What he didn’t want to think about in this context was his inclination towards violence and sadistic behavior. When someone challenged him, he was often overwhelmed by his instincts. Anger and hot fury were always building up inside him until he had to let it out. Literally seeing red, he couldn’t keep himself from giving in to his demonic impulses to destroy and dominate. Honor and mercy were human concepts and alien to him. His mind would blend out everything else and only the fight was important right then and there. His blood would pound in his ears so loudly he could barely hear his own labored breaths. Heart beating faster in exhilaration, euphoria would wash through his entire body and his senses would stop screaming at him like they normally did and just _focus_. It was a relief every time and he couldn’t help but crave it. To forget what went on in his life and just _be_ right in this moment. He felt alive. However, the one thing he feared about this state of mind, what hindered him from seeking it out too often, was his bloodlust. The elation and sadistic pleasure he felt when someone screamed and whimpered in pain, the smell of their fear and the scent of fresh blood coating his knuckles were like a drug. And like an addict, he didn’t want to admit what it was doing to him. How it would turn him into a monster. Losing control scared him and he tried to keep his temper in check when fighting now. He couldn’t stop himself from fighting and he didn’t want to, he needed an outlet for his pent-up frustration too. Now he was more careful and tactical with how he went at it though. A loss of control would lead to incidents like the one that got him suspended. It wouldn’t do for him to be seen a mindless animal instead of a truly dangerous fighter. Reading him and anticipating his moves shouldn’t be easy, that would mean losing fights more often and damage his reputation. He loved to play with his prey and mind games were the most fulfilling. Over the years he had learned to be patient and play longer games as well. No need to end his fun prematurely. Mischief helped to reroute his more dangerous thoughts too. 

Steering his thoughts into a different direction Karma took one last look at the impossible reading and put it away. Time for breakfast. With a bowl, a spoon, some milk and cereal he sat down at the kitchen table. He had fifteen minutes left before he needed to leave for school. There was no Question if he should go or not, he didn’t want to miss the assassination attempt his whole class had planned for today. He wasn’t sick.

Before going to 3-E he had never felt the urge to go to school. Sitting there had always bored him to death. Not because he didn’t understand the curriculum or his teachers where bad at their jobs, but simply because he understood most of it already. What made school a hassle as well had always been his classmates. They had kept away, and Karma hadn’t been too keen on befriending them either. His current class was different though.

The day he had been suspended from school and transferred to E-Class had been the worst of his life. That was saying a lot, since he had many bad days to pick from. His mother, who had been home for a change, had experienced her worst fit to date and he had been terrified for his life. Her anger and disappointment at him getting demoted because of fighting of all things had been visible on his body for longer than a few days. Dousing him in holy water had been just the beginning. Locking him into the basement for more than five hours like normal had been harder on him though. He must have been down there far longer, two or three days if he had to guess. She had warned him with this, he had heard her loud and clear. _Make more mistakes and I won’t be so kind anymore, you are trying my patience._

His mother wasn’t home today, she would still be in Bulgaria for over a week making lots of money financial day trader. She had never married and didn’t have a partner right now. Something else he was robbing her of. A successful relationship couldn’t be built on secrets and telling the truth about her demon-son wouldn’t make a normal guy want to stay with her either. His mother was a perfectly reasonable woman most of the time and always said what she thought. When she wanted something done, she got it done immediately. Her no-nonsense attitude and brilliant mind had gotten her far in school and university. The last thing she had needed when she had just started to stand on her own two legs was a child to support. Especially not a demon child. He had essentially ruined her life back then. She had managed to pick herself up again and had worked harder than ever to make up for lost time and to distract herself. The latter wasn’t always working for her, even if she was enjoying the freedom of travelling around the world.

Whenever she saw his face, the corners of her mouth would twitch downwards, and a small crease would form between her brows. He knew she remembered the day he had been conceived, the day she had been forced to endure the worst possible torture. The act had not been consensual. Even worse, it had been a demon attacking her. That meant she was able to see demons afterwards, thinking she had lost her mind.

Her traditional family had forbidden her to get rid of him as soon as they had found out she was pregnant. At first, she had wanted to have an abortion as soon as possible before her father caught on, but those notions had been destroyed when bad cases of morning sickness had rendered her unable to have breakfast with her parents for a solid week. Her father had threatened to throw her out if she had an abortion, no matter where the child came from.

That was only because he didn’t know who the father was, he thought cynically. Nobody would have believed her if she suddenly started talking about demons. 

After she had told Karma about the truth about his birth he had been feeling sick for weeks. His father’s abominable actions still felt like a taint on Karma himself. He had this monster’s blood flowing through his veins, he looked like him. On top of that he was just as bloodthirsty deep down. That was one of the reasons he could never contradict or oppose his mother openly, who had kept him and continued to let him live on her costs. To her he was some kind of parasite, an unwanted thing dragging her down and she still took care of him.

She said she loved him in her own way and that’s why she wanted to teach him to be normal. That she had no choice if he wanted to grow up as a human. Why else would she punish him but to show him the right way? Why else would she try to save him from his heritage the only way she knew how to? He knew very well that her actions would fall under the category of child abuse, without a doubt. Well, mostly neglect, he supposed, since she wasn’t home most of the time. Karma was at home alone all the time. It made no difference to him, he told himself.

 _Liar_.

When she wasn’t on a business trip or on a holiday he would be careful not to trigger any of her fits, as he called them. He had to admit that he sometimes picked fights for the sole reason of her undivided attention though. It was a strange ongoing conflict within him. Sometimes he wanted her to notice him and other times he wanted for her to never come home again. Being hurt often seemed like the lesser pain compared to being ignored when he was in the former mood. He didn’t like the pain, he wasn’t a masochist. But bruises and burns he could endure, silence and loneliness he could not. How pathetic.

Was it wrong of him to still want her attention with everything she put him through? Her nod of approval still meant everything to him. When he showed her his near perfect testing scores last year she had even smiled at him and said he should continue like this and some day, he wouldn’t need her to guide him anymore.

No matter how hard he tried to fully shake off her influence on his mind, he just couldn’t. Freedom was what he wanted and yet he somewhat needed to reassurance of one person knowing about him. Living independently on his own wasn’t the same as being free in mind and spirit. That’s what he really yearned for. From the beginning she had set herself up to be the only one able to show him the way, the only one who knew what he was and the only one who could handle him. In the past he had desperately wanted for someone to tell him he wasn’t a lost cause. His mother’s punishments had always done exactly that. If she wouldn’t believe in his ability to be good, to be human, she wouldn’t take the time and effort to try to lead him to the right path. 

It would sound bad if he talked to someone about it, he knew that. He felt thorn up about the way she treated him as well. Caring more for her career than for her child and being away a lot, inflicting her punishments on him when she found it necessary and keeping him from building friendships with others his age, basically isolating him. No sane person would deem their relationship a healthy one. But no one would be able to see beyond that. She was doing her best. Karma didn’t wish to see what would happen if anybody else were able to see demons in his vicinity. Would they still talk about child abuse if they knew? Or would they say his mother was right, maybe even too merciful in keeping him alive and teaching him? That was another thing he was too afraid to find out.

Karma wasn’t stupid. He knew he had mental problems for thinking like that. And yet, what could he do to change his situation? He was still rationalizing her behavior and excusing her actions. Maybe, he really was an idiot, no matter what his classmates thought. 

Finishing his meal, Karma put everything in his place again and washed the dishes. Lying them out to dry beside the sink, he went to the bathroom again to brush his sharp teeth. He wound his tail tightly around his midsection under his white shirt and black jacket. Then, he quickly grabbed his bag and walked out the front door. The teenager locked it behind him and started walking. The school building the 3-E occupied by themselves was located on top of a small mountain, meaning his way up there could take over an hour.

He sighed again, walking a tad faster, as if to leave his negative thoughts behind. Wishing he could really outrun them, his feet carried him up the hill and through the woods. Passing a small river and inhaling the clean air, he couldn’t help but to feel more at peace out here. More comfortable than at the main building, where everything was loud and stressful on his senses. Back when he was still in the main building he had suffered from sensory overload more often. His teachers had been understanding when he told them about having a bad migraine and sent him home. They were aware of his learning methods and knew he could keep up with the class no matter how often he was sick or ditching school.

To his surprise, he hadn’t needed to use that excuse anymore ever since coming to E-Class.

It could have had a psychological reason as well. He had always felt cornered by enemies and could never be accepted for who he was. They found him to be unsettling and were unnerved by his silent, watchful gaze and the intelligence behind it. Kunugigaoka was full of elite students, smart and cunning as well. Yet even among them he was an exception. They were frightened of his strength and the rumors of his violent outbursts. They were angry at his direct and confrontational tone, his mischief and how he held himself so arrogantly like he was above them. It was only natural that someone with his personality would constantly be searched for weak points and brought down as soon as one was discovered. They had felt resentful towards him and inadequate beside him, so they would want to destroy that undesirable feeling. The easiest way would be to destroy him. Human nature was simple as that. The instinct to protect himself by closing himself off and keeping his distance had hindered him from fitting in. Most of them were arrogant snobs and not worth talking to anyways.

Inside the Assassination Classroom he had others to watch his back for him when he couldn’t. They had accepted his violent and sometimes even sadistic side. It had taken some time for him to realize and come to terms with it. Here, it wasn’t something to be feared. It was just another weapon to use. Those students were like him. Bloodlust was something they cultivated, every single one of them. In a class full of outsiders and rejects his attitude wasn’t so special at all. In those few weeks with them he had learned that being unique was a good thing and not something he should be afraid of. Everyone was unique and had their own talents. And that yellow octopus who was their teacher gave the word ‘unique’ a whole new meaning.

“Karma-kun! Wait up!“ Nagisa‘s voice called out behind him.

Being abruptly pulled out of his thoughts, he stopped and turned around. Karma plastered a small smile on his face that soon turned into a real one the longer they talked. 

“Hah, thanks.“ the other boy said, “I saw you up ahead and walking together is more fun.“ 

Karma had to agree and promptly felt a touch of unease he couldn’t leave behind entirely. He had always kept away from people. With this class though, that was simply impossible. Being part of something felt good and he was unable to turn them away, even if it would be the right thing to do. There was this voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his mother’s telling him it wasn’t safe to have friends, that things like him were too dangerous to come close to. If they found out about his heritage they wouldn’t want him. She knew and even she, his own mother, couldn’t love him – no matter what she said.

There had been one reason above all why he had behaved the way he did towards his classmates. Fear. Firstly, the fear of himself and secondly, the fear of them. How strange that he who held himself so confidently would secretly be the one to be strangled by his own insecurities.

When he got to know Nagisa everything seemingly changed. He had been watching his classmates since school started and like he had thought, they were all predators waiting for a victim to stumble and show a sign of weakness. The resolve to keep them at a distance had strengthened and for a while it had worked. Being alone was familiar, it was safe. After a while though he couldn’t deny the want for company anymore. Just someone to talk to occasionally. Someone harmless with no ulterior motives or hidden agenda. There had been very few people who could fit the role and only one in his class. It had taken days to think about a good way to get into a conversation with Shiota Nagisa. In the end, all his planning and nerves had been unnecessary. When he had seen that his classmate liked the same movies as he did he didn’t need to think of what to say or how to behave and simply talked. They had watched a film together and then continued to chat about mundane things.

Somehow, Karma had enjoyed the interaction a lot. When Nagisa had finally gone home, he had that look in his eyes. A look of dread. The same look Karma held when his mother was at home. Back then, he had instinctively understood why this boy was different. Nagisa had a somewhat similar problem to him. Even if he couldn’t tell him about that, having Nagisa confiding to him gave him the feeling of being needed, of being good for something. Helping someone with a mother nearly as strange as his own had helped himself as well to deal with his own problems better.

That one time, when Nagisa had said that it was his own fault for not defending himself against her and Karma had contradicted him immediately, listing all the reasons why he wasn’t to blame, he himself had had some sort of epiphany as well. The thought that _maybe he wasn’t at fault either_ had taken root in his mind and he was still struggling with it every time he thought of his mother. Intellectually, he had understood that his mother was abusive a long time ago, but he had always excused her actions somewhat. Emotionally speaking, he hadn’t been ready for this knowledge to sink in. Comforting Nagisa and drawing his own lessons from it, he was working on separating his mother’s image of him from reality even now.

For the next weeks they had talked more and more, slowly forming a fragile bond of friendship. No matter how he acted, Nagisa would never be deterred and stuck to him like glue. After a while he had to admit to himself that it wasn’t as bad as he had feared. Despite him just having wanted someone to talk to and not a real friend, that’s what he got. ‘Shiota-kun’ became ‘Nagisa-kun’ and then, after over a year, finally just Nagisa without any honorifics. He had sort of wanted to keep this from ending if he could.

It could have to do with their similarities concerning their home-life. Nagisa had told him a bit after a while of being best friends. Showing pity and treating him like he was fragile would have been insulting, the worst way to go about this. Most people would say it was cruel and insensitive to tease Nagisa about his gender. But they couldn’t understand him like Karma did. If Nagisa would laugh about him having a tail or something similar, he wouldn’t know how to feel about it at first, but after a while of getting used to it, that would be nice. To be treated like normal. That’s what Karma imagined anyways since Nagisa would preferably never see his inhuman attributes. He knew exactly what would be taken as teasing and what could have a positive effect on Nagisa. What drew him out of his shell and made him more comfortable with his body. However, he knew where to draw the line. A line he would never overstep.

He had found himself accepting the role of protector and friend without meaning to.

Though, Nagisa didn’t really need a protector anyways. His shy and harmless demeanor was hiding what he was capable of. He hadn’t known this fact until later. Initially, the reason why he had begun a conversation with Nagisa had been his harmlessness. And oh boy had he been wrong about his assessment. Nagisa was the only one up to this day who had managed to catch him unawares from behind. He had been searching for Nagisa in a restaurant since the boy had seemingly disappeared in the crowd. When Nagisa had found him instead, touching his back and startling him, it had felt like being stabbed with a dagger or a sword. His instincts had only screamed _danger_ after it had passed already. The way his friend had tricked his senses without meaning to spoke of a hidden talent Karma didn’t want to explore further. He had begun to distance himself from Nagisa again, feeing uneasy around him constantly. Nagisa had become Nagisa-kun once more and he was Karma-kun to him again.

The lessons he had learned in his time with the other boy had stayed though and he had feared his own nature less and less. After being alone again he had needed to distract himself from losing a friend, his only friend, and begun even more fights than before. Now that he wasn’t as concerned with what his mother thought about him he felt less and less guilty and ashamed for his behavior. It wasn’t a good way to cope or deal with his nature, but he hadn’t known anything different to do.

The incident with his teacher and facing his mother’s wrath had put him in a worse place than ever before. Coping with it all had felt like too much. He had been carrying so much weight around on his shoulders before and then it had seemingly suddenly multiplied, crushing him completely. Breathing became difficult and there was some sort of weird imaginary ball in his throat that ached and hindered him from speaking much. How he hated it, how he hated himself for being such a pathetic creature. The second he had seen his mother’s face after she had opened the door to the cellar, he had been blindsided by the sheer resentment that had welled up inside him like some dam had been broken. She was close to throwing him away too, like his teacher, like everybody else. The world didn’t make sense anymore. He didn’t feel better the slightest after this punishment like he was supposed to. He didn’t feel cleaner after being showered with holy water and he hadn’t felt the need to repent for his sin the slightest while being locked in. Instead, he had been trying to fight down his anger at her, at everything and everyone, really. He felt hurt and alone and confused and betrayed and _so much more_ , he couldn’t name it all. _What was the Point?_

Korosensei hadn‘t been able to answer that question, but he had given Karma something else to hold onto. A fixed point in his life, a reason to try. Luckily, Korosensei and Nagisa hadn’t felt the need to ask him why he’d taken a dive down a cliff with the expectation to die that day. Karma didn’t know what he would have said. The fact that he had almost committed suicide should shake him up a bit more than it had. His own life had felt so meaningless. If he couldn’t use his abilities and character to kill the _other_ monster, what was he good for anyways? What reason did he have to continue on other than getting revenge for his last teacher’s betrayal?

Many years of conditioning needed to be undone and his psyche wasn’t exactly the most stable, but he was getting better. The octopus hadn’t given up on him, he hadn’t even been angry at him for his behavior. Instead, he had shown him another way to deal with it. Admittedly, it had been a strange experience. To Karma, who had only ever been shown violence as a response, it had truly taught him something else as well. As humiliating as it had been, it had given him further proof that his mother was wrong. His sensei hadn’t hurt a hair on his head. He had caught him when he fell in more than one meaning of the phrase. That was why he would do his best for his sensei.

The two boys reached the top of the mountain and walked into the wooden building, greeting their classmates in passing. Comrades in arms, he could say, or accomplices to attempted murder. This easy companionship was new to him as well. Putting his mental health issues aside for now, he let himself being dragged into a conversation with Isogai about knife-fighting. He still wasn’t used to the other’s kindness towards him. Isogai was doing his best and sincerely wanted to get to know him. If the other made such an effort for Karma, he couldn’t help but respond honestly.

The tuff on the tip of his tail was wiggling slightly beneath his shirt, indicating its need to escape its confinement. He had to put in some conscious thought to keep it still. What a bother, that thing was so uncomfortable. As long as he wasn’t sitting on it again, he was fine. To put it into his pants had been the worst idea for concealment, he had learned from his mistakes. He ignored the desire to take it out and let it sway back and forth, he wasn’t a dog wagging its tail damnit! Isogai wasn’t commenting on strange, unexplainable movements of his shirt and that was all that counted. Hiding his physical traits was always a challenge.

By the time the lesson started he had forgotten what had transpired this morning. The thermometer had been broken and that was it. So, why was he sweating so profoundly?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 5370 
> 
> The part about Karma's mother wasn't planned, it blindsided me completely. But it fits far better than what I had planned originally, so I went with it. I hope you could get an Image of his relationship with her. It's a heavily conflicted one that even I feel uncomfortable with while writing about it. I haven't got degree in psychology, so if one of you knows how to improve some points concerning his mental health issues, I would love to hear your thoughts and improve my story.  
> This chapter was more of an introduction and a character study/introspection entirely focused on Karma. The following chapters will have more dialogue and the plot will begin to take off. I will also take a more in-depth look at some aspects of his life and some scenes I mentioned already, such as the fight that got him into 3-E and what happened after or his first day in E-class. 
> 
> I have to admit that I'm very excited, for this is the first story in English I'm sharing with other readers.  
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day!  
> Petals


End file.
